Jump in the Lake
Jump in the Lake is the fourty-first case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in South Asia. Plot The GLA came to Pakistan to get Defence Minister Malik Qandeel's blessing for the marriage of Sehra and Vasin. However, the team found Sehra's twin sister, Zehra Qandeel, also an interpol forensics expert, drowned in Lake Saif-ul-Malook. The team soon stumbled upon a cave from the Saif-ul-Malook folklore. Later, the team had to protect Mustafa Ahmed from a hiking accident. Soon, the team gathered enough evidence to make an arrest. Isabelle and the player arrested Indian tourist and the victim's sweatheart, Deepak Gupta, for the murder. Deepak admitted to the crime, full with sorrow and regret. Deepak was out at the lake, where Zehra tried to surprise him by hugging him from behind. Thinking that it was a criminal trying to attack him, Deepak panicked and pushed Zehra into the lake. Judge Robertson sentenced Deepak to 7 years in prison. Minister Qandeel alleged that Deepak was an Indian agent and that he killed Zehra on purpose, not by accident. Sehra onfronted Malik on the allegations, who asked his daughter to look into the matter. The team found Deepak's bag, in which they found a diary. Per Antonio, Deepak seemed to have anti-Pakistan sentiments but only due to media propaganda of a looming nuclear war. Upon learning that Prime Minister Ameer Khan was present in Naran, the duo urged him to stop the war. Khan told the GLA that he had irrefutable proof of India planning the recent terrorist attack on Pakistan, a proof he had released to the world. The duo found a video of a terrorist from the recent attack caught alive confessing that he was sent by India, proving that India was responsible for the attack. The team talked to Minister Qandeel about this, who said that the terrorist had told that he was being trained in Nepal. Explorer Mustafa Ahmad told the team that he had dound a dead body in on the mountain. The team found a sack, containing bones. Adashe confirmed the bones to have been belonging to LDS agent, Serena Hindrake, proving that she was dead. The team talked to Yusuf Fakhri, the LDS chief, who told that Serena was investigating KALA origins in the South Asia. Chief Shoko decided that the 'Indian terrorists' were actually KALA agents hoping to trigger a nuclear war, so their trainign camp in Nepal must be a KALA base. Thus, the chief decided that the team would go to Nepal. Stats Victim *'Zehra Qandeel' (Found drowned in the lake) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Deepak Gupta' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats trout *The suspect knows the Saif-ul-Malook folklore *The suspect has a cold Appearance * The suspect wears a pakol Profile *The suspect eats trout *The suspect knows the Saif-ul-Malook folklore *The suspect has a cold Appearance * The suspect wears a pakol Profile *The suspect knows the Saif-ul-Malook folklore Profile *The suspect eats trout *The suspect knows the Saif-ul-Malook folklore *The suspect has a cold Profile *The suspect eats trout *The suspect has a cold Appearance * The suspect wears a pakol Killer's Profile * The killer eats trout. * The killer knows the Saif-ul-Malook folklore. * The killer has a cold. * The killer wears a pakol. * The killer is younger than 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake (Clues: Victim's body, Broken Keychain; New Suspect: Malik Qandeel) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trout) * Examine Broken Keychain (Result: Deepak's Keychain; New Suspect: Deepak Gupta) * Talk to Deepak Gupta if he witnessed the murder. * Inform Malik Qandeel of Zehra's death. (Crime Scene: Tourist Hotel) * Investigate Tourist Hotel (Clues: Faded Note, Sehra's phone) * Examine Faded Note (Result: Confession) * Analyze Confession (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Saif-ul-Malook folklore) * Examine Sehra's phone (Result: Symbol) * Examine Symbol (Result: The Play of Kings Symbol; New Suspect: Jorge S. S. Marty) * Talk to Marty about his presence in Pakistan. * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Mountain (Clues: Cateen, Pile of Snow, Torn Cloth) * Examine Canteen (Result: Mustafa's Canteen; New Suspect: Mustafa Ahmed) * Ask Mustafa about his presence in the cave. * Examine Pile of Snow (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Salim Muzammil) * Talk to Muzammil about the victim. * Examine Torn Cloth (Result: Victim's Dupatta) * Analyze Victim's Dupatta (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) * Investigate Staircase (Clues: Locked Tablet, Faded Paper) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Marty's Diary) * Talk to Marty about his anger at the victim. * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Love Letter Kiss) * Examine Kiss (Result: Lipstick) * Analyze Lipstick (12:00:00) * Talk to Deepak Gupta about dating the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cave (Clues: Teddy Bear, Locked Laptop, Documents) * Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Beige Substance) * Examine Beige Substance (Result: Sunscreen) * Talk to Mustafa about his crush on the victim. * Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Email) * Talk to Salim about firing the victim. * Examine Documents (Result: Ministry Documents) * Analyze Ministry Documents (09:00:00) * Talk to Malik Qandeel about the victim stealing confidential documents. * Investigate Underwater (Clues: Victim's glasses, Folklore book) * Examine Victim's glasses (Result: Seaweed) * Analyze Seaweed (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pakol) * Examine Folklore Book (Result: Annotations) * Analyze Annotations (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is younger than 30) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Let Battle Commence (2/6). (No stars) Let Battle Commence (2/6) * Talk to Malik Qandeel about his allegations. (Available from the start of the chapter, Crime Scene: Tourist Hotel) * Investigate Tourist Hotel (Clue: Deepak's bag) * Examine Deepak's bag (Result: Diary) * Analyze Diary (09:00:00) * Talk to Prime Minister Ameer Khan about the war. (Crime Scene: Lake) * Investigate Lake (Result: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Video Message) * Talk to Malik Qandeel about the arrested agent. * See what Mustafa has to tell you. (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Crime Scene: Mountain) * Investigate Mountain (Result: Sack) * Examine Sack (Result: Bones) * Analyze Bones (06:00:00) * Talk to Yusuf Fakhri about Serena Hindrake's death. * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South Asia (Alex)